


"You're a little hard on clothes" Fan Art for Reverse by blackkat

by OftheValkyrie



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, blackkat, reverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 16:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12868104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OftheValkyrie/pseuds/OftheValkyrie
Summary: This is fanart inspired by blackkat's ReverseI just finished a fantastic fic with a ship I never knew I needed! Here is Kurama Uzumaki and Kakashi Hatake entering the caves of Root.Made with Adobe Photoshop cc 2015 and an Intuos <3





	"You're a little hard on clothes" Fan Art for Reverse by blackkat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [reverse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5339486) by [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat). 



 

[FAN ART LINK HERE](https://give-me-monet.tumblr.com/post/168033650330/this-is-fanart-inspired-blackkatmagics)


End file.
